


Breaking It To Her

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Breaking It To Her

Title: Breaking It To Her  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's challenge: #49: Green  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: See if you can tell who this is. *g*

  
~

Breaking It To Her

~

“It’s him, isn’t it?” she cried. “You’re leaving me for him!”

He ducked his head, guilty eyes sliding away from her. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but in this situation he couldn’t lie. Swallowing, he forced the word past his dry throat.

“Yes.”

“You bastard,” she hissed. Then, emitting a sob that made him cringe, she began to cry. “It won’t last, you know,” she whimpered, shoulders slumped. “The grass always seems greener in the beginning. You’ll get bored.”

He thought of all they had been through and he smiled. “No, I don’t think we’ll ever be bored.”

~


End file.
